Jack housings utilizing spring contacts encounter consistent stress on the spring contacts due to repetitive use and due to users accidentally inserting plugs of the wrong size into the jack. A need exists in the art of plug and jack housings for mechanisms within the jack to lower the stress on spring contacts and to ensure contact integrity in the event that an improper plug is inserted therein.
Without limiting the invention disclosed herein, the art of jacks and plugs has struggled with designing spring contacts that are as “short” as possible, both physically and electrically. Furthermore, spring contacts in a jack must provide sufficient contact force under normal mating with a plug for reliable electrical contact and must have sufficient allowed deflection to avoid overstress and bending.